


Treat you better

by Zon_Chan



Series: Lyric fanfics [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Cheating, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Treat you better by Shawn Mendes.Where Steve can't love and Tony finds comfort in Bucky.





	1. 1

> "I won't lie to you,  
>  I know he's just not right for you.  
>  And you can tell me if I'm off."
> 
>  

Another fight, but its no big deal. Couples fight all the time. They just probably, maybe, don't do it this much.

Tony let the golden liquid slid down his throat. It stung slightly but the man paid no mind, to it. Tony wonders if he's been drinking more since him and Steve got together. 

Tony shook the thought out of his head and returned to tinkering. Maybe Steve was right. Maybe Tony should get a new hobby. Maybe Tony should pay better attention to Steve's needs. But that doesn't sound good either.

Soon Tony finished the glass of whiskey and rubbed his eyes. He tried not to let the sleep take over. 

Something hard gripped his shoulder and Tony's body jumped. His heart beating fast and pulse racing. The metal arm lessened the grip on Tony's shoulder. Bucky's face came into view and Tony calmed down.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you." Bucky gruffed out.

"What are you doing?" Tony questioned ignoring the man's apology.

"Steve's mad, gone riding his bike. Figured you might need someone to talk to." Bucky replied.

Tonics heart pounded in his chest rapidly. Steve will be mad if he found out. Bucky isn't your friend. He's Steve's. Only Steve's. The blond will get mad if you open up to his best friend. 

Tony coughed into his hand and looked away. "No thanks." He declined Bucky's offer. 

"Are you sure?" Bucky asked concerned. Tony just nodded. And surprisingly Bucky listened. And quietly left the workshop with a frown on his face. Tony wasn't sure if he should be grateful or sad about that fact.

Talking to someone would've been nice.


	2. 2

> "But I see it on your face,  
> When you say that he's the one that you want.  
> And you're spending all your time."
> 
>  

Bucky watched as they embraced each other. With Tony saying sorries. And Steve hugging Tony close. Why won't Steve apologize?

Bucky knew he should take Steve's side. Steve's his best friend after all. But, Steve is bad with relationships. And Tony, he needs someone who won't let him down.

Bucky's hand twitched as the two kissed. There wasn't anything he could do. Not his relationship. Nothing to do with him.

But the way Tony lights up. The way he smiles when he's excited. Tony's a very blunt person. And Steve is sensitive.

Bucky wonders how they got together in the first place. And how much promises Steve has broken.


	3. 3

> **"In this wrong situation,  
>  And anytime you want it to stop."**
> 
>  

Blood trickled down Bucky's head. There was a pain between his eyes and an ache on his arm. Everyone had just gotten back from a mission. Steve almost immediately left when they got to the compound. With Tony dragging Bucky to the workshop.

Bucky tried not to move as Tony cleaned his injuries. Of course Bucky could do this himself, but Tony didn't trust that. Saying he'll just wash the blood off in the shower and never think about it again until it gets infected.

"Are you okay?" Bucky asked Tony. He did take a big hit also. Steve didn't look concerned though.

Tony's head snapped up and looked at Bucky in shock. His mouth opened and closed a few times before nodding. "Yup, all fine." Tony quickly finished wrapping Bucky's injuries.

"What's wrong? You seem," Bucky struggled for the right word. "Anxious."

Tony shook his head, "It's nothing." Tony looked like he wanted to say something else but just shook his head again. "Go hang out with Natasha or something. I'm going to check on Steve." Tony left the workshop.

Bucky sighed, why was Tony so afraid? 


	4. 4

 

> "I know I can treat you better  
> Than he can  
> And any girl like you deserves a gentleman."
> 
>  

Bucky wiped his sweaty hand on his jean pants leg. A bundle of flowers were being crushed by his metal hand. What was he doing? Bucky questioned himself. It's just a thank you, for helping me with my injuries. Bucky thought.

Steve will get mad if he finds out. Then make sure he doesn't. A voice said.

And so Bucky licked his lips and made his way to the brown haired man. This is a bad idea. Bucky repeated to himself. But as Tony looked eyes with Bucky, the man found his courage once again.

"Um, these are for you." Bucky grunted out. Tony looked at the man with a puzzled expression. "For cleaning me up. I figured I'll get you something." 

Tony blushed slightly and slowly took the flowers. "These are nice thank you." Tony said cautiously.

"I'm sorry this is weird isn't it? I just wanted to give something nice. Here I'll take them back." Bucky reached for the bundle.

Tony pushed Bucky's hand away, "Okay, I was worried that flowers were old fashion." Bucky, confessed.

"I like old fashion." Tony whispered, staring at the the flowers with a soft expression.

"Oh, I know." Bucky teased.

Tony snapped his head up an gaped at Bucky. "What? Was that a jab? Why taught you that ? Was it Natasha?"

Bucky laughed and walked out of the workshop. Yeah, this feeling is going to be a problem.


	5. 5

 

> "Tell me why are we wasting time  
> On all your wasted cryin'."
> 
>  

"Your not listening! Why aren't you listening?" Tony shouted.

"I am. But your not understanding anything! It's not about you Tony! You need to follow orders! Stop it with the hero act!" Steve raised his voice.

Bucky shook his head, they sounded like idiots when they fought. And the fact that the brunette could hear them through the thick walls, well that was also something.

"If I didn't take the shot then innocent people would've died." Tony yelled.

"Innocent people did die because of that!" Steve screamed.

Bucky shook his head, your mama taught you better than that Steve. Bucky thought. They're relationship is so very toxic. It's a wonder that they haven't killed each other yet.

"Don't blame your mistakes on me. You know, when you got that serum in your body body, you were a big shot. Then you went into the ice. And you woke up decades later. Your not all that anymore Cap. So stop acting like your above everything. 'Cause your not. Your human, like everyone else." Tony said.

There was silence that followed with a laugh. "Your go into hit me? Try. Try and see what happens." Tony told Steve.

More silence then a door slam. Bucky bit lip. What was happing to them? Where did all the happy days go? Bucky wondered as he heard a gasp fall from Tony's mouth.

When did it all end?


	6. 6

> "When you should be with me instead  
> I know I can treat you better  
> Better than he can."
> 
>  

Tony slammed his hand against the glass panel and gripped the bottom of his shirt. Frustration and sadness bubbling up inside of the man. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Tony said squeezing his eyes.

The man didn't hear Bucky come in. Tony bit his lip and refused to let the tears fall. Just another stupid fight. Tony thought, he sighed walked back to his desk to look over blueprints for new projects.

Bucky cleared his throat and watched as Tony jumped and looked at him with wide eyes. "I just- are you okay?" Bucky hesitantly asked.

Tony's jaw clenched, "Shouldn't you be with Steve? Talk behind my back and say how much of a horrible person I am?" The man sneered at Bucky.

"Why would I do that?" Bucky asked stepping closer towards Tony.

Tony threw his hands up, "You're best friends with him! You tell each other everything!"

"Not everything." Bucky shook his head. "He didn't tell me how you two get together."

Tony stared at the man for a seconds before sighing. "Everyone loves Captain America, cap had a crush and everyone said we'll make a good couple."

Bucky's eyes widen, "Wait, so you didn't even want to be in a relationship with him?"

Tony looked away as a tear ran down his face. Bucky quickly made his way over to the man and hugged him close. Tony gripped onto Bucky like a life wire as his tears soaked Bucky's shirt.

They stayed like that for a while.


	7. 7

 

> I'll stop time for you  
>  The second you say you'd like me to  
>  I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing."
> 
>  

Bucky spent more time with Tony. And he got to know the real Tony Stark. Not what his teammates or the tabloids said about the man. Bucky found the real Tony, sensational.

Bucky sat on a stool and watched Tony work on his new project. He memorized how his eyes were concentrated and hands were steady. How the man held his breath when adjusting something.

It was like he was afraid to mess up. Bucky knew that this was a new habit. He just didn't know how to change it. But oh, how he wish he could.

Tony yawned and wiped his hands on a towel before getting up to stretch his legs. Bucky stared with fascination.

"What?" Tony asked with a gentle smile when he noticed that Bucky was staring at him.

Bucky shook his head and returned the smile. "What are you working on?"

Tony bean talking excitedly but Bucky couldn't focus on his words. He was too busy noticing how Tony's eyes brightened at every word. How his smile made wrinkles around his eyes. His personality was shinning through, Bucky thought touching Tony's cheek.

The man stopped talking and stared at Bucky with a dazed expression. Bucky swallowed nervously and took his chance.

He kissed him.


	8. 8

> "Baby, just to wake up with you  
> Would be everything I need and this could be so different  
> Tell me what you want to do."
> 
>  

At first Tony melted into the kiss. Bucky kissed very differently than Steve did. The blond kissed roughly with little patience. Bucky, his lips were soft with a gentle feeling. Tony almost forgot what it felt like to be held like someone meant it.

Steve.

Tonics eyes snapped open and shoved Barnes away from him. His eyes wide and panicking. Breaths becoming uneven, as his blood boiled in fear. He had just kissed his boyfriends best friend. Tony's heart dropped to his stomach.

"You need to go." Tony finally spoke to the man who hadn't taken his eyes off of him. 

"What?" Bucky asked, snapping out of his daze.

"Leave! If Steve finds out who knows what he'll do!" Tony breathed the words like his life depended on it.

"Hey, it's okay. He won't know." Bucky tried to calm down the genius.

"No, no, no, please just go. Please!" Tony whimpered.

Bucky nodded, "Alright, I'm going then." He left and Tony drowned in the silence.

"Boss?" FRIDAY questioned as Tony shakily sat down in his chair.

"Delete the footage from the last fifteen minutes. And put the shop under lockdown. I need time alone." Tony replied.

"Of course sir."


End file.
